Rencontre et conséquences
by Marjo76
Summary: Merlin se rend, accompagné de son frère et de sa soeur, à Camelot comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour le premier. Il y rencontrera Arthur et, contre toute attente, tombera sous son charme... AU, OS, lemon...


Coucou ! ^^

Me revoici avec un nouveau One Shot, je souhaite vraiment qu'il vous plaise ! =)

**Titre : **Rencontre et conséquences.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC ainsi que de la légende Arthurienne.

**Genres :** Romance, humour, family, friendship, One-Shot, AU, lemon...

**Couples : **Arthur/Merlin, Gwaine/Morgana, Lancelot/Gwen, Balinor/Hunith -mention-, Cendred/Hunith.

**Raiting : **M pour lemon.

**Note :** Cet OS m'est venue à l'esprit la semaine dernière en cours... ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne saurais dire ce que le droit à, à voir avec ce One-Shot, pourtant, il m'est bien venue en cours XD. Il ne devait pas être aussi long que cela, par contre, l'histoire s'est enchainée d'elle-même.

Voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous ! =)

* * *

><p>Merlin était un jeune homme de condition plus ou moins modeste. Il vivait avec sa mère Hunith, sa soeur jumelle Morgana et son petit frère Mordred. Leur père était malheureusement décédé lors d'une guerre opposant les sorciers et ceux qui les désapprouvaient. Merlin et Morgana, qui avaient alors onze ans, avaient été les plus touchés, alors que Mordred, qui n'était âgé que d'un an et demi, n'avait pas trop compris. Toutefois, le petit garçon qu'il était alors, posait beaucoup de questions à sa mère quant au retour de son père, avec ses mots de bébé tout juste apte à parler « papa, où ? ». Hunith avait alors les yeux qui s'emplissaient de tristesse mais elle répondait avec un faux sourire « il est parti rejoindre les anges, mon bébé... ».<p>

Ses trois enfants, tous bruns aux grands yeux bleus, étaient nés, doués de Magie. Cependant, elle était plus puissante dans le cas de Merlin, car il avait été le premier à naitre, avait expliqué Balinor, le défunt père, qui lui-même était un Sorcier très puissant, ainsi qu'un Dragonnier, ayant transmis son héritage à ses enfants.

A présent, Morgana et Merlin avaient seize ans et Mordred en avait six. Le jeune garçon était toujours fourré dans le giron de son grand frère. Celui-ci ne le repoussait jamais, il adorait son petit frère. Tout autant qu'il adorait sa soeur jumelle. La petite fratrie s'entendait parfaitement, au grand bonheur d'Hunith, qui, elle, ne s'était jamais autant entendu avec sa petite soeur, qui était décédée quelques années avant la naissance de ses premiers enfants. Elle s'en était alors voulu de ne pas avoir été plus gentille avec elle. Elle s'était demandée si elle aurait pu changer le Destin de sa soeur, qui était morte après une chute de cheval, alors que, trop énervée après une énième dispute avec sa famille, elle s'était enfuie. Hunith, tout autant que ses parents, s'en était voulu. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré dans les bras de Balinor, cette perte douloureuse, mais elle avait réussi à passer au-dessus de son chagrin après quelques mois.

Ce jour-là était l'anniversaire des sept ans de Mordred. La famille de bruns qu'ils étaient, se rendirent dans la forêt, frontière entre les royaumes de Camelot et de Cendred dont ils faisaient partie, pour un bon pique-nique dans une clairière ensoleillée. Le plus jeune aurait aimé que son amie Olivia vienne aussi, cependant, sa mère avait refusé parce qu'elle voulait que ce déjeuner et cet après-midi se passent en famille. Toutefois, elle avait été d'accord sur le fait que la petite blonde vienne le lendemain jouer avec son plus jeune fils. Celui-ci avait alors eu un grand sourire en remplacement de sa moue boudeuse et Merlin ainsi que Morgana avaient eu un sourire attendri devant la mine de leur cadet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clairière, Merlin installa la petite couverture qu'ils avaient pris soin d'emporter pour s'installer dessus. Il la plaça sous un grand chêne pour avoir un peu d'ombre durant les heures de trop grande chaleur. C'était important en ce mois de juillet particulièrement chaud et ensoleillé. Morgana, elle, posa le panier contenant leur futur repas, tandis que Hunith, s'installait près de Mordred qui avait couru pour s'asseoir en premier, faisant rire tous les autres.

Les jumeaux prirent place, à leur tour et le repas commença dans la bonne humeur. Hunith dit alors :

-C'est plaisant de se retrouver tous ici, ça faisait longtemps...

-Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Morgana, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Au fait, Morgana, commença sa mère, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais fait la rencontre d'un beau jeune homme la dernière fois que tu es venue ici ?

-Si... mais je ne sais pas si je le reverrai un jour..., répondit la jeune femme, légèrement pensive, il m'a dit qu'il ne venait que rarement ici, en plus, il ne m'a même pas donné son nom.

-Non mais en voilà des manières ! S'indigna son grand frère.

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Emrys, tempéra sa jumelle en utilisant son surnom, il était pressé et puis, il avait l'air d'un chevalier, alors il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une fille comme moi...

-Ne te dévalorise pas, 'Gana, tu n'y es pour rien si les chevaliers sont des rustres, continua son frère, les sourcils froncés.

-Bon, changeons de sujet, voulez-vous ? Demanda Hunith, c'est l'anniversaire de votre frère, ne nous disputons pas pour des bagatelles pour cette occasion.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ! Affirma Mordred, se blottissant dans les bras de son frère.

-'Dred, tu voudrais quoi pour ton anniversaire ? Le questionna tendrement Merlin.

-Un câlin, rit-il.

-Ben, ça, je peux le faire tous les jours, ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, rigola le plus vieux avec lui.

-Bon... alors... laisse-moi réfléchir... aller voir la cité de Camelot ! S'écria-t-il finalement.

-Oh..., fit son frère, inquiet. Je ne sais pas si...

-Merlin, le coupa sa mère, si vous ne montrez pas vos pouvoirs, ce sera bon...

-Bien, alors vendu ! Sourit le jeune homme. Nous partons demain, dès l'aube ! Prépare-toi bien, 'Dred.

-Ouais ! Cria le plus jeune, enthousiaste.

-Et moi alors ? S'insurgea leur soeur, j'ai pas le droit de vous accompagnez ?

-Bien sûr que si, 'Gana, répondit son petit brun de frère.

-Bien, alors on partira tous les trois !

-Mais vous reviendrez vite, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta leur mère.

-Évidemment, maman ! Acquiescèrent-ils tous, synchrones.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons te laisser toute seule ? S'insurgea son ainé.

-Non, mais je préfère avoir confirmation de votre bouche, sourit-elle.

La journée passa rapidement. Puis, Mordred se rappelant de son amie Olivia qu'il était censé inviter le lendemain, se sentit coupable de l'avoir oubliée. Mais il se dit qu'il l'inviterai en revenant de la Cité qui le fascinait depuis toujours.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, les trois enfants partirent après un copieux petit-déjeuner préparé par leur dévouée maman, qui les regarda partir, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres.

Après deux jours de marche, pour les plus vieux -car Mordred avait insisté pour que son frère le porte et celui-ci, ne pouvant rien lui refuser, avait accepté-, ils passèrent les portes de la Cité de Camelot. Ils regardèrent de-ci, de-là et s'émerveillèrent devant tant de beauté et de simplicité. Les paysans étaient en plein marché dans la ville basse et Mordred les regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, du haut des épaules de son frère. Les habitants, le voyant, lui rendirent son sourire, plus tendrement amusés.

Les trois frères et soeur marchèrent jusqu'au château. En chemin, Morgana sentit une main se posait sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, prête à invectiver l'importun qui osait lui mettre une main sur sa délicate épaule. Cependant les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge alors qu'un grand sourire éclaira ses traits. Un jeune homme brun se tenait devant elle. Il avait les yeux de couleur noisette et un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

-Bonjour, milady, il est agréable de vous revoir... mais aussi, surprenant. De fait, la dernière fois, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la chance de me présenter... Mon nom est Sir Gwaine, chevalier de Camelot.

-Bien le bonjour à vous Sir Gwaine, je me nomme Morgana. Et voici mes frères, mon jumeau Merlin, le jeune homme inclina la tête, une moue suspicieuse au coin des lèvres, et notre petit frère, Mordred, le garçon sourit gentiment.

-Bonjour à vous, jeunes gens, je vous aurais avec plaisir montré la Cité mais je dois retourner au Château m'entrainer... Le Prince n'est vraiment pas d'humeur en ce moment, grimaça le chevalier.

-Oh... quel dommage, soupira la jeune femme, déçue.

-Et si vous m'accompagniez ? Proposa Gwaine, qui avait remarqué le désappointement de la brunette.

-Avec plai...

-'Gana ! Répliqua Merlin, nous sommes ici pour Mordred, ne l'oublie pas ! C'est à lui de choisir où il veut aller.

-S'il te plait, cher petit frère, supplia Morgana en regardant le petit brun avec des yeux de chat suppliant.

-Emrys, moi aussi, je veux y aller, répondit 'Dred en resserrant sa prise sur le cou de son frère, le faisant grimacer mais aussi sourire.

-D'accord, allons y !

-Merci ! Je vous aime, mes frères ! Sautilla Morgana.

Gwaine sourit devant cette fraternité. Il les conduisit dans la Cour du château et, arrivés devant le terrain d'entrainement des chevaliers, Gwaine entendit :

-Il était temps que tu arrives, Gwaine ! J'ai failli attendre ! Pour la peine, tu joueras le rôle de mon adversaire !

-Bien Sir, répondit le brun avec insolence.

-Et arrête avec ce ton ! S'écria ledit Sir, en s'approchant. Au fait, qui sont ces personnes ?

-Cette demoiselle est celle dont je vous avais parlé, Sir. Son nom est Morgana et voici ses frères, Merlin et Mordred.

-Oh... bon, viens, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que t'attendre ! Répliqua le blond s'en se préoccuper de saluer les nouveaux venus, vexant Merlin au passage.

-Non mais quand je te le disais que tous les chevaliers étaient des rustres ! S'écria-t-il, faisant se retourner le blond et le brun, alors que lui-même était tourné vers Morgana, qui riait, suivie de Mordred.

-J'ai cru mal entendre, commença le blond, en faisant demi-tour. Tu as dit que j'étais rustre ?

-Exactement ! Dit insolemment le brun.

-Et qui es-tu pour me dire cela ?

-Emrys, tu devrais t'excuser, commença le petit brun, inquiet en resserrant encore son emprise sur le cou de son frère, il me fait peur, lui murmura-t-il ensuite dans l'oreille, face au visage colérique de son Altesse.

-Tss, je suis Merlin et vos manières ne sont guère celles d'un Prince !

-Emrys, s'il te plait, le supplia son frère.

Le plus grand des bruns délogea son frère de ses épaules et le serra dans ses bras, comme un petit bébé. Le plus jeune cacha alors sa tête dans son cou. Le grand frère resserra sa prise sur le plus jeune, comme pour le protéger.

-Je peux savoir en quoi mes manières ne sont guère celles d'un Prince ? Siffla de mécontentement ledit Prince.

-Vous ne saluez même pas les gens de votre peuple, juste parce qu'ils ne font pas partie de votre milieu. Je trouve cela dégoutant au possible ! Cracha presque le brunet.

-Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole de la sorte !

-Je ne suis pas sous votre juridiction, je fais partie du royaume de Cendred, vous ne pouvez, de ce fait, pas me faire quoi que ce soit.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Se moqua le Prince, face à ce raisonnement stupide selon lui.

-Parce que Sir Cendred est un ami proche de ma mère... et nous considère tous les trois comme ses propres enfants, sourit machiavéliquement le brun.

-Est-ce vrai ? S'enquit le blond en se tournant vers Morgana.

-Ah, soupira-t-elle, oui, c'est vrai, Sir, bien que nous n'habitions pas dans un palace, nous faisons partie de la Cour du Roi Cendred et celui-ci cherche par tous les moyens à épouser notre mère et nous considère effectivement comme ses propres enfants.

-Je ne savais pas que Sir Cendred avait ce genre de dilemme en tête..., se mit à réfléchir à voix haute le Prince.

-Emrys, on peut visiter le château ? S'il te plait, demanda le plus jeune, toujours la tête dans le cou de son ainé.

-Je ne sais pas, 'Dred, on va d'abord aller voir Gaius, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Tu te souviens de lui ? Répondit son frère en tournant la tête vers lui et en lui souriant tendrement.

-Oui, sourit le plus jeune.

-Comment... commença le blond, faisant se tourner la tête des trois nouveaux venus vers lui.

-Plait-il ? S'enquit Morgana.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois agressif envers moi depuis tout à l'heure et que, dès lors que tu te tournes vers ton frère, ton visage s'éclaire d'un sourire ? Je ne comprends pas...

-Merlin ne se préoccupe que de sa famille et de ses amis, répondit Lancelot qui venait d'arriver.

-Lance ! S'écria Mordred, en tournant une tête souriante vers lui.

-'Dred, comment tu vas, mon bonhomme ? Demanda le châtain foncé.

-Ça va, on est là pour mon anniversaire. Emrys a accepté qu'on vienne, pour me faire plaisir, il est gentil mon grand frère, hein ? Sourit le plus jeune.

-Oui, il est très gentil, lui sourit en retour Lancelot, mais de manière amusée.

-Comment tu vas, Lance ? Demanda Merlin, en souriant à son ami, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu...

-Oui, mais tu sais, maintenant que je suis chevalier, je ne peux plus me balader comme bon me semble. Il faut que je protège notre prince adoré ! Se moqua-t-il légèrement, faisant rire les jumeaux et leur frère.

-Je vous signale que je suis encore présent ! Marmonna ledit Prince adoré qui avait frissonné en entendant le son cristallin du rire dudit Merlin... ou Emrys..., euh... ton nom est bien Merlin ? Demanda le blond, comme pris d'un doute.

-Oui, pourquoi ? S'enquit le brun, étonné mais en même temps en retrouvant un visage impassible.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, ton frère n'arrête pas de t'appeler « Emrys »..., répondit le blond, déçu que Merlin se renfrogne en lui parlant.

-C'est son surnom, répondit Lancelot, en voyant l'expression de son Prince.

-Ah, je comprends mieux. Bon, allons nous entrainer maintenant. Gwaine, Lancelot ! Et faites comme chez vous, continua-t-il à l'adresse de la fratrie.

-Merci, répondit Merlin, étonné de la soudaine gentillesse du Prince.

Pendant que les chevaliers retournaient à leur entrainement, la petite fratrie se rendit chez Gaius. Arrivés là-bas, ils s'aperçurent que le vieil homme n'était pas dans la pièce. Le plus vieux soupira, il aura voulu voir celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Il haussa finalement les épaules et, accompagné de sa fratrie, commença à se diriger vers la porte de sortie lorsque celle-ci, qu'ils avaient refermée derrière eux, s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un vieil homme aux cheveux mi-long blancs comme neige et légèrement ondulés. Merlin eut alors un énorme sourire lui mangeant le visage et il s'écria :

-Gaius !

-Merlin ? Sursauta ledit Gaius, Morgana, Mordred ?

-Et oui, sourit la jeune femme, nous sommes ici parce que 'Dred voulait visiter Camelot pour son anniversaire.

-Ah, je comprends mieux, sourit le vieil homme à son tour.

-Tonton Gaius, dit le plus jeune, une moue heureuse aux lèvres en descendant des bras de son grand frère pour aller serrer le plus vieux dans ses petits bras, sous l'œil tendre des jumeaux.

-Je suis content de vous voir, affirma le propriétaire des lieux, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds en dehors de ces contrés...

-N'y êtes-vous pas contraint ? Cracha Merlin, le Roi Uther ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il perd avec ses restrictions à la noix !

-Emrys ! S'exclama Mordred en lui sautant de nouveau dans les bras et cachant son visage dans son cou.

-Oui, bébé ? Répondit Merlin, soudain plus doucement, quoique, légèrement moqueur.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! Il y a que maman qui a le droit, bouda le plus jeune, faisant rire les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, 'Dred ? Redemanda Merlin.

-Il y a le blond de tout à l'heure à l'entrée, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, le faisant se retourner d'un coup.

Il ne vit personne mais savait que si Mordred disait que le prince était là, alors, c'était le cas. Il avait sans doute senti sa présence, grâce à sa Magie, plus sensible que la sienne ou celle de sa soeur. Il fit un rictus moqueur et dit :

-Sortez de derrière cette porte, Sir, cela ne se fait pas d'écouter les conversations d'autrui !

-Je n'écoutais pas, nia farouchement le blond en sortant toutefois de derrière ladite porte, je venais voir Gaius parce que je me... suis blessé pendant l'entrainement.

-Mais bien sûr, dit Merlin en levant les yeux au plafond et où, si je puis me permettre ?

-Au bras, ne le vois-tu point ? Demanda sarcastiquement le prince en montrant son royal bras où une déchirure de tissu et une légère coupure qui ne saignait pas abondamment étaient visibles.

-Mouais..., répliqua le brun, sceptique mais un léger sourire aux lèvres, amusé par la mauvaise foi évidente du blond.

-Alors Gaius, pouvez-vous me guérir, que je retourne m'entrainer ?

-Bien sûr, Sir, tout de suite !

-Au fait, Merlin ! Que disais-tu à propos de mon père, avant que je n'arrive dans la pièce ? S'enquit le blond, soudain plus froid.

-Votre père, Sir, ne sait pas ce qu'il perd en bannissant certaines pratiques auxquelles il a lui-même eu recours, jadis, et Gaius est considéré comme son prisonnier pour ce qu'il a toujours fait, soigner ! Se renfrogna le brun, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur son cadet.

-_Emrys, tu ne devrais pas lui parler de cela, tu sais ce que maman dirait, non ? _Lui dit Morgana, par télépathie.

-_'Gana, je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle dirait, mais je ne peux rester impassible devant tant de mauvaise foi, ayant conduit à __tant de morts!_ Hurla intérieurement son jumeau.

-_Je sais Emrys, je sais..._, confirma par télépathie Morgana en soupirant à voix haute.

-Désolée 'Gana, mais..., commença Merlin, vraiment navré que sa soeur ait à le restreindre alors que c'était son rôle à lui, en temps normal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit doucement sa jumelle alors que Mordred resserrait ses bras autour du cou de Merlin, comme pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait, lui aussi.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda le blond, agacé de ne rien comprendre à tous ces dialogues muets.

-De rien, Sir..., affirma Morgana en souriant, tournant sa tête dans sa direction.

-Appelez-moi Arthur, s'il vous plait...

-Me vouvoyez-vous ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Non, je parlais pour tes frères et toi, sourit le blond, amusé.

-Oh, je comprends mieux.

-Me voici revenu avec les bandages, Sir, dit Gaius en entrant de nouveau dans la pièce, chargé de tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour soigner la blessure du blond. Je suis navré de vous avoir fait patienter, mais je n'avais plus de potion désinfectante...

-Ce n'est rien..., s'exclama Arthur en s'asseyant sur le canapé de la pièce, enlevant sa chemise, occasionnant un léger soupire de la part de Morgana, mais aussi, plus discret, de Merlin, et en tendant son bras blessé au médecin.

Merlin se mordit les joues après avoir poussé ce terrible son. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. De voir ce crétin blond enlever sa chemise lui avait donné envie de le faire à sa place, et ça l'avait excité plus que de raison. Heureusement, il n'avait pas d'érection, ç'aurait été gênant, en particulier pour une simple chemise ôtée. Mordred le regardait avec des yeux innocents et il lui sourit doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait son frère ! Et sa soeur aussi, mais c'était différent. Son frère était comme son trésor, il était toujours près de lui, cherchant toujours sa protection qu'il lui accordait sans limite. Morgana était plus combative, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la surprotège et quelque part, étant un grand frère, Merlin avait besoin de sentir qu'il était utile au moins à quelqu'un et cette personne n'était autre que son petit frère.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se retourna vers le Prince quand celui-ci se plaignit de la douleur à un Gaius qui levait les yeux au plafond d'exaspération. Merlin sourit tendrement en voyant la moue boudeuse du blond. Puis, se reprenant, il secoua la tête... Il avait vraiment un problème. Il venait juste de rencontrer ce Prince, qu'il trouvait trop prétentieux et sûr de lui et pourtant, il était attiré comme un aimant vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond l'attirait tant... Il se savait aimer les garçons depuis deux ans déjà, étant même sorti avec William, un ami de son village. Les relations homosexuelles n'étant pas prohibées, bien au contraire, celles-ci étaient encouragées, grâce aux écrits de l'antiquité de Platon et des Grecs en général. Les différents royaumes avaient été bercés par ces écrits et toute relation était donc acceptée.

Emrys n'avait, de ce fait, pas eu honte en annonçant à sa mère qu'il était gay. Sa mère lui avait simplement souri et sa soeur était heureuse de pouvoir partager ses goûts en matière d'hommes avec son jumeau.

Merlin revint au présent en entendant le rire cristallin de sa soeur. Il se tourna vers elle, puis vers la source de son hilarité. Le brun tomba sur une scène des plus comiques. Effectivement, Gaius en ayant eu assez des protestations de son Prince, lui avait mis une paire de chaussettes roulées en boule dans la bouche. Le blond était choqué, les yeux écarquillés mais aussi lançant des éclaires. Il hurlait dans les vêtements, et bien qu'étouffées, on pouvait aisément comprendre le sens des paroles d'Arthur. Merlin éclata lui aussi de rire, ainsi que Mordred et le blond arrêta ses hurlements étouffés pour se tourner vers Emrys. Une lueur de tendresse passa dans ses orbes bleus-grises et il se secoua la tête pour se changer les idées.

Le blond non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Toutefois, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le brun, des tas de sentiments s'emmêlaient en lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses... non jamais... et surtout pas pour un autre homme ! Il avait toujours été un coureur de jupons, Lancelot le lui répétait assez souvent. De nombreuses jeunes femmes avaient déjà visité sa couche mais aucune d'entre elles, qu'il avait apprécié par pur désir, n'était arrivée à lui faire ressentir un tourbillon de sensations plus douces et amères, les unes que les autres. Son coeur, il le sentait très bien, bondissait dans sa poitrine, comme pour se libérer de sa prison et se fondre dans le brun, pour être apaisé. Quant à son estomac, il avait l'agréable sensation que des milliers, voire peut-être même des millions de papillons s'envolaient à chaque fois que le son du rire de Merlin se faisait entendre, ou qu'il souriait, ou qu'il regardait son frère et sa soeur avec cet air si doux. Bien qu'à la fois, il sentit un pincement au coeur de n'avoir pas droit, lui aussi à cette douce faveur.

Le Prince se secoua la tête, de nouveau, et remarqua enfin que les rires s'étaient taris et que Gaius avait terminé de lui bander le bras mais aussi que, les chaussettes -heureusement qu'elles étaient propres, se dit-il- n'étaient plus dans sa royale bouche. Il s'aperçut également, du fait que Merlin était rouge. Légèrement. Seulement les pommettes. Mais rouge tout de même et il sourit narquoisement, bien que dans ses yeux, une lueur de tendresse prit place. Le brun lui demanda :

-Qu'avez-vous à me fixer ainsi ?

-Je te trouve très mignon avec tes joues rouges, taquina le Prince, faisant rire l'assemblée et rougir encore plus Merlin.

-Humf..., répondit intelligemment le brunet.

-Emrys ? Demanda Mordred, toujours souriant, amusé.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut retourner voir Lance ?

-Si tu veux, répondit son frère, un doux sourire, jouant sur ses lèvres, faisant bondir puis se serrer, le coeur du blond.

-Moi aussi, je dois retourner à l'entrainement, affirma le Prince en se levant.

-À bientôt Gaius, dit Morgana, alors que Merlin faisait un mouvement de tête dans sa direction et que Mordred lui faisait un signe de main.

-À bientôt mes enfants, et dites bonjour à Hunith de ma part ! Répondit le vieil homme.

Le Prince sortit, suivi de la fratrie, il essayait de remettre en place sa chemise... mais l'entreprise se révéla vaine. En temps normal, c'était un serviteur qui l'habillait. Il soupira de frustration en n'arrivant pas à mettre son vêtement et sursauta en sentant une douce main replacer le bas de la chemise pour la faire descendre plus facilement. Le blond tourna la tête dans la direction de cette main, pour s'apercevoir que c'était celle de Merlin. Celui-ci, les sourcils légèrement froncés de concentration et un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres, regardait Arthur.

-On ne vous a jamais appris à vous vêtir, tout seul, je suppose ?

-C'est exact, un serviteur s'en charge pour moi, répondit le Prince.

-Et bien, vous ne devez pas être très pudique..., dit Merlin, réfléchissant, un pincement au coeur se faisant sentir, il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un, autre que lui, voit le corps du Prince dans son entière nudité. Il secoua la tête face à ses pensées incongrues et rougit.

-Non, effectivement, répondit une fois de plus, le Prince, une moue d'étonnement, déformant ses traits quant aux rougeurs soudaines du brun, les papillons, qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis que la main de Merlin l'avait frôlé, redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Vous êtes étrange, répliqua Merlin. Je déteste qu'on puisse voir mon corps.

-Chacun a ses préférences, rétorqua Arthur, et, pour ma part, je me moque que l'on puisse admirer mon corps.

-Vous devriez être plus respectueux envers vous-même ! S'énerva Merlin, qui n'appréciait décidément pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir Arthur nu.

-Bah Emrys, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'enquit Morgana, narquoise.

La jeune femme avait regardé l'échange entre son jumeau et le Prince et en avait rapidement déduit que son frère était jaloux que quiconque puisse voir Arthur dénudé. Elle avait remarqué le trouble de Merlin devant le blond, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Là, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait compris, en se montrant un peu moqueuse.

-Rien qui ne te regarde, bouda ledit Emrys, faisant rire sa soeur et se serrer un peu plus contre lui son frère.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? Autre que celle-ci, enchaîna le Prince, voyant la brune ouvrir la bouche, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Oui, s'enquit Merlin, curieux.

-Pourquoi ton frère est si attaché à toi, qu'il ne veut pas te quitter une seule seconde ?

-Ç'a toujours été le cas, répondit Morgana, un sourire tendre, cette fois, sur son visage de porcelaine. Mordred est un garçon très affectueux, mais quand ça touche Merlin, alors là, ça dépasse l'entendement. Il l'adore ! Il est son modèle et en même temps, Emrys aime protéger notre frère.

-J'aime autant protéger 'Dred que toi, 'Gana, répliqua Merlin, mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le droit, je te rappelle, alors que Mordred est un ange qu'il faut protéger tout le temps.

-Je suis pas un ange, répliqua le plus jeune, ses yeux commençant à se fermer.

-Tu es fatigué, 'Dred ? Questionna sa soeur.

-Non, répondit d'une voix endormie le petit garçon.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et tu viens de me parler avec une voix très réveillée, c'est enthousiasmant ! Se moqua la brunette.

-Gna, gna, gna. Emrys, elle m'embête !

-'Gana, laisse-le tranquille, et toi, 'Dred, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que tu restes chez Gaius pour te reposer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mais Emrys ! Je voulais voir les chevaliers s'entrainer ! Répliqua son frère avant de pousser un long bâillement.

-Tu pourras nous voir demain, répondit Arthur.

-Non, impossible, nous repartons dès l'aube, répliqua Merlin.

-Oh, fut tout ce que le blond réussi à dire, la déception plus que présente en lui.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au terrain, il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi, mais les chevaliers étaient encore présents et en forme. Gwaine et Lancelot s'entrainaient ensemble, à l'épée. Morgana soupira comme une midinette devant le brun aux cheveux mi-longs et ondulés et se laissa tomber, gracieusement sur une souche de bois près des chevaliers, mais aussi, assez éloignée pour ne pas se prendre un coup non calculé. Merlin se laissa tomber près d'elle et cala Mordred entre ses jambes, son dos contre son propre torse pour qu'il puisse voir l'entrainement. Alors qu'Arthur retournait s'entrainer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le plus vieux entendit une douce respiration régulière et en déduisit, en sentant la tête de son petit frère, calée sur son torse, que le plus jeune s'était effectivement endormi. Il sourit, une fois de plus avec tendresse et redressa le petit brun pour le coucher comme un bébé au creux des bras du plus grand. Morgana vit du coin de l'œil, cette scène et eut une petite moue tendre.

Arthur n'arrêtait pas de lancer des œillades vers les bruns et voyait la jeune fille bavait littéralement sur Gwaine alors que ses frères les regardaient tous et pas une personne en particulier. Le blond se sentit quelque peu vexé, sans pourtant pouvoir dire pourquoi. Il aurait seulement voulu que le plus vieux n'ait d'yeux que pour lui. Il sourit soudain en voyant l'objet de ses pensées placer son petit frère de sorte à ce qu'il soit allongé sur lui. Il faillit, à cet instant, se prendre un mauvais coup par Gwaine. Le Prince se reconcentra sur le combat et, d'un mouvement agile, désarma son adversaire. Il lui sourit narquoisement et Gwaine, bien que soupirant faussement, eut une grande moue amusée.

Après cet entrainement, Arthur se rendit au niveau de Merlin et lui dit :

-Tu sais où vous allez dormir, cette nuit ?

-Euh... je n'y avais pas réfléchi, à vrai dire..., répondit le brun, gêné.

-Oh, s'amusa le blond, si tu veux, je peux vous faire préparer des chambres dans le château, pendant une nuit...

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger..., répliqua Emrys, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire ! Si ça peut vous aider..., sourit Arthur, son rythme cardiaque ayant augmenté en voyant les joues du brun s'empourprer.

-Et bien alors, merci, sourit doucement Merlin alors que Mordred bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil.

-C'est vraiment un enfant adorable, dit le Prince, en regardant le plus petit.

-Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire..., affirma le grand frère en regardant le garçon dans ses bras.

-Bon, je vais aller vous faire préparer une chambre, pour vous trois, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Morgana, d'un air interrogatif.

-Ça me va, répondit la brunette en souriant avec reconnaissance.

-A tout à l'heure, ajouta Arthur en se retournant vers Merlin.

-A tout à l'heure, murmura le brun, à son tour alors que le blond s'en allait.

Le brun continuait de regarder le blond partir, d'un air rêveur, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il se demandait pourquoi ce blond l'intéressait tant... Il n'était pourtant pas le genre d'hommes qu'il appréciait en temps normal. Il se secoua la tête et regarda 'Dred dormir jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et vit Lancelot. Il lui sourit et le châtain s'installa près de lui.

-Alors Lance, qu'est-ce qui a changé, en plus d'être devenu chevalier, depuis que tu es parti ?

-Et bien, je me suis fiancé, sourit Lancelot.

-Oh, sourit à son tour Merlin, et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-Guenivere, répondit Lance. C'est une servante au château. Elle est magnifique, douce, gentille, compréhensive... C'est la femme parfaite !

-Je suis content que tu sois tombé amoureux d'une telle perle, répondit son ami.

-Oui..., mais et toi ? Je t'ai vu regarder Arthur depuis que tu es arrivé, commença le châtain, il t'intéresse ?

-Je..., rougit le brun, je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il en regardant ailleurs.

-Arrête de mentir, rit son ami, il t'intéresse, ça se voit !

-Mais... mais non ! S'empourpra encore plus Emrys.

-Mais si ! Bon, je dois juste te prévenir que notre Prince est un...

-Un quoi ? Demanda la voix dudit Prince.

-Un vrai coureur de jupons ! Termina Lance en explosant de rire, sous l'air outré d'Arthur et celui, quelque peu déçu, de Merlin, qui le masqua autant qu'il put, alors que Lance le vit clairement dans ses yeux, Arthur ne se rendit compte de rien, à part du fait qu'Emrys se soit renfrogné à son arrivée.

-Alors, Sir, la chambre est-elle prête ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui, mais je t'ai dit de m'appeler Arthur ! Répondit le blond.

-Désolé, répliqua Merlin en se levant, pourriez-vous me montrer la chambre, s'il vous plait ? Que je couche Mordred, afin qu'il soit au chaud ?

-Bien sûr...

Le blond conduisit le brun vers le château. Ils montèrent les étages en direction des chambres alors que le silence les entourait, les rendant mal à l'aise. Merlin pensait avec déception au fait qu'Arthur soit attiré par les femmes... même plus qu'attiré d'après ce qu'avait laissé entendre son ami. Quant au Prince, il se demandait ce qui avait fait se renfrogner le brun. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne parte, il souriait et lui parlait gentiment. Et puis, avant qu'il n'arrive, il l'avait vu rougir et bafouiller devant Lancelot, il en avait été quelque peu jaloux, par ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la chambre et y entrèrent. Merlin déposa Mordred dans le lit qui était près de la fenêtre et le couvrit. Il embrassa son front et prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Sur le parchemin, il écrivit qu'il serait dans la cour, s'il le cherchait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Arthur et le remercia.

Le Prince le regarda en souriant et affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi le remercier. Ils ressortirent de la chambre et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Merlin raconta comment était sa vie tandis que le blond lui dit qu'il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, que son père n'était pas le meilleur des pères mais qu'il était sa seule famille désormais et qu'il l'aimait, rien que pour cela. Emrys lui dit alors, avec un air sombre, que son père, à lui, était mort alors qu'ils avaient onze ans, Morgana et lui, lors de la guerre qui avait opposée les sorciers et les non-sorciers. Il hésita à parler à Arthur du fait que Balinor n'était pas dans le camp des non-sorciers. Mais il se retint et lui demanda plutôt ce qu'il pensait, lui, des sorciers.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le Prince. Mon père m'a toujours dit que la Magie était maléfique mais les seules personnes que j'ai vues ayant des pouvoirs magiques, étaient celles qu'il faisait monter sur le bucher, alors... je ne saurais dire.

Le brun ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait.

-Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

-Je... euh..., le brun détourna le regard et rougit.

-Ne me dit pas que... tu es un sorcier ? S'étonna le Prince.

-Je ne le dirai pas, dans ce cas...

-Tu en es vraiment un ? S'écria le blond.

-Baissez d'un ton ! Sinon, tout le château va vous entendre ! Murmura le brun, avec empressement.

-Oh..., désolé, c'est juste que je suis surpris, avoua le blondinet. Mais pourquoi être venus à Camelot alors que...

-Pour Mordred, répondit le brun.

-Et bien, c'est que tu dois beaucoup l'aimer...

-C'est mon petit frère, c'est normal ! Répondit avec désinvolture le brun, en haussant même les épaules.

-Je sais mais... je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou de soeur à m'occuper alors, je ne sais pas trop comment tu peux faire ça pour lui.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser..., répliqua le brun, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je te rassure, je suis seulement triste de ne pas pouvoir savoir pourquoi quelqu'un fait une chose aussi dangereuse juste pour une personne qu'elle aime...

-Vous le saurez un jour, j'en suis certain ! Le rassura le brun, en souriant.

-Sûrement, répondit le blond, sentant son coeur battre un peu plus fort.

Ils arrivèrent finalement, de nouveau au point d'entrainement des chevaliers, et trouvèrent ceux-ci en train de parler les uns avec les autres. À part Gwaine, qui discutait avec Morgana et Lancelot qui parlait avec Gwen, la tenant dans ses bras. Le Prince sourit doucement, puis, prenant un air réprobateur, il s'écria :

-Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je pars cinq minutes et vous êtes déjà en train de tirer au flanc ?

-Mais non, Sir, ce n'est pas ce que vous..., commença un des chevaliers.

-Mais bien sûr ! Je vous vois ne rien faire et vous essayez toutefois de vous trouver des excuses !

-Arthur, vous n'êtes pas très bien placé pour nous faire de tels reproches, rétorqua Lancelot, joueur.

-Lancelot, si tu ne veux pas aller au pilori jusqu'à ce soir, je te somme de surveiller tes paroles ! Répliqua le Prince, entrant dans son jeu, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Lance, tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit, ajouta Merlin, un grand sourire aux lèvres vers son ami.

-Emrys, tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de notre cher Prince ? Taquina le châtain.

-Tu devrais, insista le blond.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Sir, j'en suis navré, rit Lance.

-Heureusement, sinon, tu ne servirais à rien dans cette armée de chevaliers, quoique, je me demande à quoi tu sers, dit narquoisement Arthur, une main sous le menton, l'air faussement pensif.

La joute verbale s'arrêta sur une note outrée du châtain alors que tous les autres, maintenant rassurés, riaient à ses dépends. Merlin souriait de manière amusée à son ami alors qu'Arthur, fier d'avoir pu faire sourire le brun, souriait en bombant le torse.

L'entrainement repris pendant une petite heure, puis, il fut temps d'aller diner. Merlin, qui n'avait toujours pas vu Mordred revenir, se dirigea vers la chambre et le trouva encore endormi. Il enleva le parchemin de sur le lit et, le faisant brûler d'une simple formule, faisant luire ses yeux d'une lueur dorée, s'installa près de son frère jusqu'à son réveil.

Au moment où le petit brun s'éveilla, Merlin lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux alors que le plus jeune bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se tourna vers son grand frère et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Emrys répondit que, comme il s'était endormi pendant l'entrainement des chevaliers, Arthur avait fait préparer une chambre pour eux trois, pour le soir et qu'il l'y avait conduit pour le laisser dormir sans être dérangé. 'Dred le remercia et ils sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre en cuisine et manger un morceau en compagnie de leur soeur qui y était déjà avec Gwaine, Lancelot, Gwen et, ce qui les étonna le plus, Arthur.

Ils s'installèrent et les servantes leur donnèrent un bon repas. Ils commencèrent à manger et Lancelot commença la conversation en leur demandant des nouvelles d'Hunith. Merlin lui sourit et dit qu'elle allait bien, mais qu'elle les attendait avec impatience. Lance eut un sourire amusé et se rappela que leur mère était une vraie mère poule mais tellement adorable qu'on ferait tout pour elle. Les trois enfants acquiescèrent et tout quatre explosèrent de rire, sous l'œil curieux de Gwen, celui malicieux de Gwaine et celui envieux du Prince.

Lorsque le repas se termina, les trois nouveaux venus dirent au revoir à toutes les personnes présentes à table et s'éclipsèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pour la soirée et, Merlin prit un livre au hasard pour le lire à son petit frère. Il s'avéra que c'était un livre sur les sciences. Il le lut jusqu'à ce que Mordred se rendorme, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, surprenant ses ainés. Morgana, pour sa part, se prépara pour la nuit, se brossant les cheveux avec délicatesse, se vêtant, d'une belle nuisette, présente dans un des placards de la chambre. Tandis que Merlin, une fois la lecture terminée, n'enlevait que sa veste et son t-shirt, ne gardant ainsi que pantalon et sous-vêtement. Il se glissa dans la couverture, près de Mordred, la chambre n'étant pourvue que de deux couches une pour Morgana et une pour son petit frère et lui. Les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, les personnes déjà levées pouvaient voir un groupe de trois bruns, dont seuls d'entre eux marchaient, l'autre étant sur le dos du plus grand, prendre la route vers la sortie de la Citée. Parmi ces personnes, se trouvait Arthur, qui regardait, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur, debout devant sa fenêtre, Merlin s'en allait, le coeur lourd.

Deux mois plus tard, alors que Gwaine venait, le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait, rendre visite à Morgana, ils avaient fini par bien se connaître et même sortir ensemble. Ce jour-là, le roi de Cendred avait demandé, une fois de plus à Hunith de se marier avec lui et, étant finalement tombée sous son charme, malgré le sentiment de culpabilité envers Balinor, elle accepta.

Les préparatifs du mariage furent rapidement mis en œuvre. Et Hunith n'eut plus vraiment de temps pour voir ses enfants durant les quatre mois que durèrent ces préparatifs. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient allés à Camelot et Merlin souffrait de plus en plus de l'éloignement d'avec Arthur.

Le brun se demandait si le blond pensait à lui. Et si oui, est-ce qu'il pensait à lui, autant que lui-même pensait au Prince ? Il demandait souvent à Gwaine des nouvelles du blond, mais l'autre brun lui disait juste qu'il se languissait d'une certaine personne. Emrys attendait le mariage de sa mère avec impatience, car, il savait qu'il reverrait le blond à cette occasion.

Les quelques semaines qu'il restait avant les noces, prirent beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à Merlin, qui se faisait trainer d'un bout à l'autre du château pour donner son avis sur telle ou telle chose. Morgana aussi, mais cela l'amusait beaucoup, contrairement à son jumeau. Mordred, pour sa part, partait souvent jouer avec son amie Olivia depuis que ce mariage avait été annoncé. Il savait que la blonde était excitée à l'idée de pouvoir voir un mariage royal, mais ça le faisait soupirer car il ne pouvait pas être tranquillement avec son frère, profiter de sa mère et embêter sa soeur...

Le jour des noces arrivèrent finalement et Merlin, étant témoin de sa mère, était tout devant, dans un beau costume de cérémonie, alors que sa soeur, étant demoiselle d'honneur, portait une somptueuse robe de soie bleue, assortie à ses yeux. Mordred, lui, était assis près de la famille d'Olivia. Arthur était placé vers le milieu et pouvait aisément voir son brun. Oui _son_ brun. Il le voulait pour lui. Il l'avait décidé parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, à la première seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps, pour s'y faire, mais Lancelot avait été là pour lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était plus autant coureur de jupons depuis qu'il avait rencontré Merlin. Gwaine avait aussi ajouté qu'il ne mangeait plus beaucoup et que niveau sommeil, il était dans un état de manque total ! Il s'était alors résolu à accepter son sort, il aimait le brun et il en était content, quelque part, car, celui-ci était on ne peut plus gentil et tendre. Il pensait presque tout le temps à lui et il était heureux de pouvoir le revoir, en cette occasion spéciale.

Il voyait Gwaine fixer Morgana avec des yeux brillants et il sourit en se disant qu'il devait faire la même tête en direction de Merlin. Le brun se tourna pour scanner la salle et lorsqu'il le vit, sourit franchement en rougissant légèrement. Arthur lui rendit son sourire avec le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Le mariage passa lentement. Étant un mariage royal, les vœux, les prières, les chansons... se succédèrent à un rythme très lent. Après plusieurs heures, les époux se jurèrent enfin fidélité et amour pour le restant de leur vie. Merlin sourit alors qu'il allait signer le registre des témoins. Il embrassa ensuite sa mère sur la joue et son frère vint les rejoindre, en ayant visiblement assez d'attendre depuis tant de temps sans être avec sa famille. Il quémanda à Emrys de le prendre dans les bras et Merlin fit comme demandé par son cadet. Arthur vint les rejoindre alors que son père tentait en vain de le retenir. Il félicita les nouveaux mariés et se tourna vers Merlin.

-Cela fait plaisir de te revoir...

-Dois-je continuer à vous vouvoyer ? Taquina Merlin.

-Non, on peut se tutoyer, je pense, rit Arthur.

-Bien, alors, comment vas-tu ? Demanda le brun, souriant gentiment.

-Je vais bien, mais, j'aurais aimé te parler... en privé, avoua-t-il gêné.

-Et bien, allons dehors un moment, commença Merlin.

-Emrys ! Je veux rester avec toi, s'écria son frère, en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Euh..., fit le plus vieux des bruns, d'un air gêné en se tournant vers le blond.

-Il peut venir, je ne pense pas qu'il gênera, au contraire, sourit Arthur.

-Génial ! Cria le petit brun, faisant résonner son cri, plusieurs personnes se tournant vers eux, les plus vieux rougissant.

-Allons-y, fit le blond, avec empressement.

Ils sortirent plutôt rapidement de la grande pièce du château dans laquelle ils étaient et se rendirent dans la cour de derrière. Merlin s'installa sur un banc de pierre au milieu de la cour et le Prince de Camelot s'assit près de lui. Arthur débuta alors la conversation :

-Je dois avouer que tu m'as manqué...

-Ah..., tu m'as manqué, toi aussi, avoua Merlin, alors que Mordred ricanait silencieusement dans son cou, sachant que « manqué » était un euphémisme. 'Dred, tais-toi, rougit son frère.

-Je n'ai rien dit ! S'offusqua en riant toujours ledit 'Dred.

-Non, mais tu ris !

-C'est normal !

-Enfin, bref ! Continua Arthur, tu m'as manqué et j'aurais voulu te dire que... comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Lancelot, avant de te rencontrer, j'étais un vrai coureur de jupons...

-Oui, je me souviens que c'est ce qu'il avait dit, confirma le brun, d'un air sombre, et alors ?

-Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai fait que penser à toi... Je crois... non, je suis sûr, que je suis tombé amoureux de toi..., avoua le blond, en rosissant, mais le regard déterminé.

-Oh, dit Merlin, un sourire prenant peu à peu place sur ses lèvres, un air rêveur sur son beau visage.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, rit Arthur, alors que Mordred n'avait pas cessé de rire.

-Ah, euh... moi aussi... je veux dire... euh... je suis amoureux de toi, moi aussi, sourit encore davantage le brun, les joues pivoines.

Ils se sourirent franchement et Arthur avança sa tête vers celle de Merlin. Peu à peu, ils fermèrent leurs yeux et finalement, leurs bouches se touchèrent. Un tourbillon de papillons vola dans leurs estomacs alors que leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Arthur fit passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun et celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, leurs langues se trouvèrent et une danse commença entre elles. Les deux adolescents se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front.

Mordred regardait avec fascination les joues de son frère, si rouges, et ses yeux, si brillants. Il passa ensuite à Arthur et vit le même phénomène. Il se demanda si, plus tard, ça lui arriverait à lui aussi... Il se secoua la tête.

De leur côté, Merlin et Arthur tentaient, tant bien que mal de reprendre un souffle régulier. Ils avaient ouvert doucement leurs yeux et se regardaient avec tendresse, avant d'être interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Le brun se tourna d'abord vers son frère, mais celui-ci hocha négativement la tête et lui montra du doigt sa gauche. Il se tourna alors dans cette direction et vit sa soeur, Gwaine, ainsi que Lancelot et Gwen, qu'il avait tenu à inviter, sous les réticences de son beau-père qui avait finalement cédé.

Celui qui s'était raclé, plus ou moins discrètement, la gorge n'était autre que Gwaine, avec son air malicieux coutumier, il fit un clin d'œil à son Prince et celui-ci fit un son outragé qui fit rire l'assemblée. En entendant le rire cristallin de Merlin, Arthur lui reprit la bouche, le faisant haleter de surprise et faisant redoubler les rires.

Peu après, ils rentrèrent pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle de bal qui servait pour la réception du mariage. Ils avaient leur place sur la même table et s'en trouvèrent heureux. Bien que Merlin et Arthur ne soient directement côte à côte, Morgana et Gwaine les séparant. Ils dinèrent en parlant de sujets et d'autres. Après le diner, Gwaine invita Morgana à danser, alors que Lancelot faisait la même chose avec Gwen. Merlin discutait avec son frère et attendait avec impatience que son blond l'invite, lui aussi, à danser. Après une dizaine de minutes à attendre, Arthur, en ayant sans doute assez de se faire ignorer par le brun, lui demanda l'honneur d'une danse, que le nouveau prince par mariage consenti avec plaisir à lui accorder.

Ils s'approchèrent du centre de la piste et commencèrent à virevolter. Merlin n'avait pas l'habitude, alors il se laissait conduire par le blond. À la fin de la mélodie, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, en souriant. Hunith vint alors voir son fils et lui demanda une danse que Merlin lui donna avec ravissement.

À la fin de la soirée, Merlin, qui avait sa chambre dans le château depuis peu, demanda à ce qu'Arthur dorme avec lui cette nuit. Le blond y consenti en souriant franchement. Vers deux heures du matin, ils allèrent se coucher, alors que les plus petits, comme Mordred ou Olivia, étaient déjà couchés depuis longtemps. Ils se départirent de certains de leurs vêtements, ne gardant que pantalon et sous-vêtement et se placèrent sous les couvertures. Après un dernier baiser, Merlin se blotti contre Arthur et ils s'endormirent.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, les deux jeunes hommes se virent souvent et, entre deux baisers, ils apprirent à se connaître parfaitement. Un jour, Uther tomba gravement malade et Gaius, dans l'impossibilité de pouvoir le soigner, le roi succomba. Cette nouvelle attrista particulièrement Arthur et Merlin resta pendant un moment à Camelot pour le soutenir. Le Prince fut sacré roi deux semaines après le décès de son père, devant l'assemblée réunie, il s'exclama :

-Par cette journée funeste de renouveau, moi, le roi Arthur Pendragon, retire l'interdiction à la Magie dans mon royaume et demande à Merlin de Cendred de m'épouser.

Le brun, n'ayant pas été consulté avant cela, fut pour le moins surpris. Pourtant, il était ému aussi et il accepta avec plaisir la demande en mariage de son roi. Les préparatifs prirent moins de temps que ceux de sa mère et trois mois plus tard, ce fut à leur tour de passer devant un prêtre. Hunith était émue aux larmes, tout comme Morgana.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent devant le comité dans la Salle de bal, le prêtre affirma :

-Les royaumes de Cendred et de Camelot sont enfin réunis, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, par nos deux rois. Le Roi Arthur Pendragon et le Roi-époux Merlin de Cendred nous offre une alliance très forte entre ces deux royaumes. Félicitations à vous, mes rois.

-Merci mon Père, dirent Arthur et Merlin d'une même voix.

La réception se passa comme pour celle du Roi Cendred et d'Hunith. Les invités dansaient, mangeaient, parlaient, s'amusaient et tout cela dura un long moment. Pourtant, les nouveaux époux s'éclipsèrent en milieu de soirée pour se rendre dans leur chambre. Désormais, chacun avait une chambre dans le château de Camelot et de Cendred.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Arthur sauta sur Merlin et celui-ci eut juste le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux. Il se fit plaquer contre la porte et Arthur lui ravit la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à être à bout de souffle puis Arthur prit la main de son brun et le mena jusqu'à sa couche. Il le posa délicatement sur le lit et se coucha sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, alors que le brun enlevait le haut de son époux, celui-ci passait ses mains sous le chandail du premier. Il caressa doucement les pectoraux de Merlin puis dû séparer pendant une seconde leurs bouches pour que son haut lui soit totalement retiré. Il retourna attaquer les lèvres rosées qui le narguaient et bientôt, Merlin se retrouva, lui aussi dépourvu de son chandail.

Arthur caressa tout d'abord de ses mains, le torse pâle sous lui puis, il descendit son visage pour pouvoir lécher et mordiller tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Les tétons rosés ne furent pas épargnés, bien au contraire. Arthur passa un long moment à les sucer et les pincer. Avant de continuer son périple vers le nombril de son époux. Merlin, pendant ce temps, ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, les attouchements qu'il subissait, étaient tout simplement divins. Il caressait les cheveux de son blond, les décoiffant dans le processus.

Le jeune Pendragon enleva le pantalon du jeune homme de Cendred. Dans le même mouvement, il en profita pour lui ôter son sous-vêtement. Merlin cria presque de plaisir, se sentant moins serré. Arthur fut fasciné une seconde par la vue de son époux, les joues rougies, les yeux brillants et une belle érection entre ses jambes fuselées. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise quand Emrys le regarda dans les yeux et, sans crier gare, englouti la verge du brun, qui rejeta la tête en arrière dans un grand cri de luxure, enivrant encore davantage les sens du blond. Celui-ci commença par lécher le gland rosi, avec lenteur. Il lécha ensuite toute la hauteur de la hampe puis, commença un mouvement de pompe. Il alla de plus en plus vite alors que Merlin se perdait dans son plaisir.

Lorsque le brun fut sur le point de jouir, Arthur se releva et le regarda avec tendresse, alors qu'il avait eu droit à un gémissement de protestation précédemment. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Merlin, qui fourragea dans ses boucles blondes, pendant que lui-même caressait lentement le torse du jeune homme sous lui. Il présenta ensuite trois doigts à son époux, en cassant le baiser torride qu'ils échangeaient. Merlin, tout en le regardant dans les yeux avec une expression de pure luxure, suça les doigts présentés jusqu'à bien les humidifier.

Dès qu'Arthur les trouva assez mouillés, il les fit descendre lentement sur le torse du brun, en passant par les zones sensibles comme les tétons, qui, déjà durcis, firent frissonner Merlin, puis dans le nombril, mimant l'acte futur et enfin entre les jambes du brun, laissant une trainée humide, rafraichissant le corps en feu de son époux. Il joua un instant avec l'entrée qu'il espérait encore inviolée de son brun puis, lui demanda :

-L'as-tu déjà fait, Merlin ?

-Qu... ah... quoi ? Répliqua le brun, gémissant face à ces doigts qui ne faisaient que jouer avec lui.

-Te faire pénétrer ? Précisa le blond.

-N... non... ah... pour... pourquoi ?

-Je me posais simplement la question, répondit Arthur en souriant et entrant un doigt en Merlin, heureux de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Le premier doigt du nouveau couronné passa sans douleur, excitant encore davantage Emrys, qui allait à sa rencontre avec empressement. Arthur fit alors entrer un second membre qui fit, cette fois, se crisper le brun. Il l'embrassa pour le détendre, en arrêtant un moment ses mouvements. Lorsque Merlin commença à se tortiller et gémir pour plus, il les fit bouger. Le troisième doigt, par contre, occasionna une plainte de douleur de la part du jeune homme sous lui. Le blond utilisa sa seconde main pour masturber le brun en même temps de faire aller et venir ses doigts en lui. Merlin finit par s'y habituer et cria de plaisir quand son époux toucha quelque chose en lui, qui lui envoya des pics de plaisir dans le corps.

Arthur enleva alors ses doigts et, en regardant Merlin dans les yeux, commença à le pénétrer avec délicatesse. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il patienta afin que son brun s'habitue à la présence conséquente en lui. Emrys, après quelques minutes d'adaptation, fit un premier mouvement de hanche et Arthur débuta son déhanchement.

Il chercha le meilleur angle de pénétration, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à donner autant de plaisir à Merlin qu'il le souhaiterait. Il força alors le brun à se mettre à quatre pattes, et le pénétra de nouveau. Il s'enfonça plus loin et put toucher cette petite boule de nerfs qui avait fait hurler son brun précédemment. Celui-ci, la tête dans les coussins et les fesses en l'air, criait de plaisir face aux coups de rein successifs sur ce quelque chose enfoui en lui.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Arthur tourna la tête de Merlin dans sa direction et l'embrassa, alors qu'ils rendaient tout deux les armes dans de grands cris étouffés par la bouche de l'autre. Le blond s'effondra sur Emrys et celui-ci s'allongea sur le ventre. Le nouveau couronné se retira lentement de son époux et se coucha dans le lit, sous les couvertures, puis, attira Merlin à lui, d'un geste possessif qui tira un gémissement de contentement au brun. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et tombèrent dans un sommeil profond, le sourire aux lèvres alors que la soirée se poursuivait dans la Salle de bal du château.

Morgana dansait, collée à Gwaine, en souriant d'un air pervers, ayant entendu les gémissements de son jumeau et de son nouvel époux, grâce à ses pouvoirs plus développés au niveau de son ouïe quand il s'agissait de son frère jumeau. Mordred, lui, était parti dormir dans la chambre qu'Arthur leur avait attribué la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Tandis qu'Hunith et son époux se tenaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre d'un air amoureux.

_**Fin !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce One-Shot. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plait ! ^^<strong>

**A bientôt ! =)**


End file.
